


Start as You Mean to Go On

by colazitron



Series: 2017 December Holiday Fic Countdown [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Gen, cabin trip 2.0, gjengenallianse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Chris invites the girls for cabin trip 2.0 over New Year's.





	Start as You Mean to Go On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evakuality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted hererin, or their creator. I made all of this up and am sharing it purely for fun.

Chris tries to be the best friend she can. She'd like to think she's decent at it, and getting better. Vilde still mostly talks to Magnus, and Eva and Noora mostly talk to each other, but Sana seems to like talking to her more than the other three girls. And of course it's not a competition, but even though Sana starts most of her talks with “Jamila said” or “mamma said” or even “Isak said”, Chris thinks it's got to mean something that Sana trusts her to listen and not judge.

Chris knows judgement. She doesn't ever want to be the one to make her friends feel like she knows judgement can make you feel. And sometimes that makes it hard for her to confront things she knows she should, but she's really trying to get better at that part. Sana says maybe she should just try taking initiative with things that have nothing to do with confrontation, to start with, so Chris has been trying to suggest a different pizza place when they have movie nights, or offering to buy beer before she's asked. She's not sure the other girls notice, but it's been going well.

So when Christmas rolls around and Mamma tells her that she and Pappa want to take Alexander to see their other grandparents in Harstad over New Year's, she asks if she can stay behind and maybe ask Grandma Torill to use the cabin again with the girls. After a bit of hum-ing and haw-ing, Mamma agrees. They did go see the Harstad grandparents earlier in the summer and Mamma gets that Chris would prefer to spend her New Year's Eve with her friends.

Now she only needs to convince the girls to spend New Year's Eve the five of them in a cabin in the middle of nowhere instead of at any of Oslo's many, many parties.

  


**Gjengenallianse**

Eva: Sooo anyone else NOT feeling like getting super smashed at a party for NYE???

Vilde: Haha, really?

Sana: …

Noora: I'm with Sana

Wait, guys, really? I have the cabin for NYE. Cabin 2.0??

Vilde: That sounds nice, actually! Can we bring people?

Noora: It barely fits all of us, Vilde

Eva: GIRLS TRIP!!!

Vilde: but I was going to have a New Year's kiss…

Sana: You can kiss Magnus literally whenever.

He'll still be your first kiss of the year, V, it's fine

Vilde: well of course, he's my boyfriend!!!

Eva: Jonas says Mahdi might be hosting a party they'll probably all go to

Noora: Hasn't Mahdi flaked out of hosting the last two times he said he would?

Sana: I for one would like to go to the cabin again.

Yay!

Eva: Yeah, me too

Noora: Me three. Shotgun Eva for bedmate.

Vilde: Yeah, it'll be cosy. I'm in too.

Vilde: And lol @Noora. She snores though.

Noora: But she's so warm!

Eva: Hey!

Eva: I'll keep you warm, Nooramor. :) Not you, Vilde.

Sana: You can share with me, Vilde. My hijab will keep us warm.

Vilde: What? How?

Noora: Vilde…

Eva: Hahaha, Vilde

Hahaha

It's a joke, Vilde

Vilde: I knew that

Sana: :) You can still share with me, if you want

Vilde: :) Thank you, Sana

Alright! That's settled then. I can even drive us in the Losers van, if we get non-skid chains

Noora: Great! Thanks

Eva: So cool, Chris!!

Vilde: Yay! :D

Sana: I can help get the chains

Thanks, Sana!

Vilde: Shall we make a pact not to bring alcohol??

Noora: Do we need a PACT for that?

Eva: Oooh! I'm in!!

Sana: …

Lol. I'm in too.

Noora: … x2

Vilde: Great! We'll have hot chocolates and we could make cookies or cupcakes! Would that be alright, Sana?

Sana: The hijab says yes

Great! I'll check back later for the details! Cabin trip 2.0 is a go!!

  


After a lot more back and forth, and even more lessons in how to put on non-skid chains from Pappa, New Year's Eve sees the five of them in Grandma Torill's cabin in matching sweatshirts courtesy of Vilde and Eva. They're soft, and warm, and grey, and have “#cabin” spelled out across the chest in pink letters. Noora makes a quip about The Penetrators, but Chris almost wishes she'd have thought of doing something like that herself. Between that and the krumkaker Vilde made for them, it's a bit like all she did was provide the cabin and the shuttle service. Not that it's a competition, but Chris wants to be able to do things for her friends, and it just always feels like they already know what to do and don't really need her around.

But what's really important, she supposes, is that they're all here. It's almost midnight and they're laughing into their mugs of hot chocolate, ending the last year and beginning the new one in what is, in Chris' opinion, the best way – with each other.

“To Chris!” Sana says, raising her cup of hot chocolate. “For coming up with all this and giving us such a great New Year's Eve!”

“Yes!”Eva chimes in. “Such a great idea, Chris!”

“To Chris!” Vilde and Noora chime in, and they all cheers.

And when the clock strikes twelve, they all fling themselves on top of Vilde, trying to get her first kiss of the year as though they've planned it. Vilde shrieks, and Eva claims her victory, and they all dissolve into giggling.

The first hour of the year is spent laughing and they all end up piling into the same bed.

Chris did alright with this one, if she does say so herself.

  


**The End**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on my tumblr @fille-lioncelle


End file.
